


Ella no me conoce

by Plushy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: CookieShipping, Cómo llevar una relación conflictiva sin matarse en el intento, Drew hace cameo, F/M, Feels, HariHaru, Muy leve lime, Personajes arriba de 18 aunque no tenga lemon, Personajes lo más IC que pude, Post-Canon, Sí se llama así por la rola de Austin TV
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushy/pseuds/Plushy
Summary: La gente no cambia; pero con el tiempo, aprende a ceder y madurar.





	1. I was wrong

Seis y media, era tarde y sabía que le iba a armar un escándalo; después de todo, _ella lo conocía_. No se detuvo como siempre lo hacía frente al Café Concordia a disfrutar del aroma de los granos recién tostados y siendo molidos lentamente. Tampoco pudo detenerse a observar las novedades en la vitrina de los postres del famoso restaurante Le Postín, ¡y con lo mucho que le gustaba pedirle al dueño una pequeña degustación de pastel! Mientras corría buscaba en su bolso las llaves del departamento para ahorrar algo de tiempo, dobló en la esquina de pura inercia, siguió derecho hasta donde sabía que tenía que doblar nuevamente y se paró en seco a recuperar un poco de aliento al encontrarse frente al edificio indicado. Sin dejar pasar demasiado tiempo, entró por la puerta principal, se registró en la entrada y tomó el ascensor al final del pasillo de la alfombra multicolor. Oprimió el botón con el número seis y mientras se elevaba intentaba pensar en la cara que pondría al decirle que había obtenido la tercera llave.  
  
Las puertas se abrieron y avanzó por el corredor hasta detenerse frente a la puerta con el ‘15’ en ella. Metió la llave pero notó que la puerta en realidad estaba abierta. Adentro, todo estaba oscuro, ¿sería acaso que aún no había llegado del negocio? No, él la cito dentro del departamento. Se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor y se llevó las manos a la cara. Tal vez se cansó de esperar o, peor aún, habría salido a buscarla. ¿Qué debía hacer? Varias presencias como sombras nublaron sus pensamientos, ¡aún era temprano como para que los fantasmas salieran a espantar a la gente!  
  
Escuchó el sonido de algo reventando y posteriormente sintió algo enredándose en su cabello, se trataban de serpentinas y papeles de colores. No encendieron las luces, pero si corrieron la cortina de la ventana principal y la luz de los edificios aledaños iluminó lo suficiente la escena…  
  
Eran Cacturne y Banette sosteniendo un cañón de serpentinas cada uno, y si ellos estaban ahí, sólo podía significar que…  
  
—¡Llegas más de media hora tarde! —sonaba bastante molesto al gritarlo—. ¡Si no fuera el día que es hoy, realmente estaría furioso! —¿no lo estaba ya?  
  
Se posicionó detrás de la silla inclinándose un poco, rodeando por detrás a su amante entre sus brazos, recorriendo su cabello y dando minuciosos besos sobre su oreja.  
  
—¡Feliz primer aniversario! Mi querida May.  
  
¡Oh por Arceus, el aniversario! ¡Se le había pasado por completo la fecha! Ahora sí la iba a matar.  
  
—¿Sorprendida? Pero si el show aún no empieza —tronó los dedos y como si se trata de una exhibición de concursos, sus pokémon hicieron justo lo que estuvieron practicando toda la semana. Primero, Banette usando una combinación de 'tinieblas' y 'rabia' logró crear una ambientación oscura, solitaria y tétrica en la sala de estar… seguro era la cosa más romántica del mundo para el dueño del lugar, no así para la chica de la pañoleta que sudaba en frío ante la macabra hazaña. Posteriormente, Cacturne lanzó una serie de 'esporagodón' y con la ayuda del 'fuego fatuo' y 'confusión', aquellas pequeñas nubes de algodón ardieron en un espectral azul y flotaron primero en círculos formando ingeniosas figuras. El pokémon cactus lanzó una serie de 'misiles aguja' con una precisión digna de un relojero y las flechas llameantes se impactaron contra las velas que él estratégicamente había puesto en la habitación. Si eso no era ya lo suficientemente brillante, Ariados apareció colgando de su telaraña junto con una serie de platillos finamente sujetados en hilos plateados que lentamente bajaban hasta la mesa. Una vez estuvieron todos servidos, Cacturne lanzó una 'energibola' no demasiado grande en dirección a Ariados… ¿¡Se había vuelto loco!? Quizá, pero la araña contratacó con una serie de 'misiles aguja' haciendo estallar la esfera de luz y creando un efecto luminoso de lo más hermoso que iluminó el gran banquete.  
  
May estaba completamente maravillada, en todos esos años no había perdido su toque, realmente era una lástima que hubiese tomado la decisión de retirarse del mundo de la coordinación, porque ese acto sin ninguna dificultad le hubiese dado los treinta puntos de espectáculo perfecto. Aplaudió y gritó de la emoción.  
  
—¡Eres tan asombroso, Harley!  
  
—Lo sé, lo sé —igual que en los viejos tiempos, lo que más amaba después de una buena presentación era la ovación del público.  
  
—¡Es el mejor regalo del mundo!  
  
Recibió como respuesta una pequeña risita burlona.  
  
—Es parte del espectáculo, sí, pero _ese_ no es tu regalo. Te he confeccionado algo… especial… que te espera en mi cuarto; una vez terminemos de cenar puedes probártelo y entonces… comenzaremos el _verdadero_ festejo.  
  
En el fondo seguía prefiriendo la comida a… otras cosas; pero la idea no dejaba de resultar atractiva, después de todo ya no era una niña. Su mirada llena de lujuria siempre terminaba por impregnar de cierta malicia su esencia, era como si en ese año lejos de intentar redimirlo, él hubiese corrompido una pequeña parte de su ingenuo ser.  
  
—Es una lástima no haber podido empezar con la celebración más temprano, pero deseaba que todo quedara perfecto y la perfección se lleva su tiempo. Por otro lado, sabes lo impaciente que puedo llegar a ser y… bueno… la cena siempre se puede recalentar.  
  
Terminado de decir eso, Harley giró la silla con todo y comensal para poderse “sentar” él también y sin decir agua va, comenzó a besar desenfrenadamente su cuello.  
  
—Ariados, cariño, ¿puedes ir a mi alcoba y bajar lo que está sobre el armario? —el pokémon obedeció la orden su amo—. Cacturne, Banette, mil gracias por la ayuda, pero papá estará ocupado, así que por favor pasen a la otra sala y jueguen en silencio como los buenos chicos que son.  
  
—Mejor vamos a tu cuar… —no había modo de terminar la frase con su lengua metida casi hasta la garganta.  
  
—No… aquí está bien… ah… el ambiente es... ah... perfecto… y tengo el split de bayas a la mano —dijo mientras estiraba su brazo hacia la mesa para tomar una baya oran cubierta de chocolate y un poco de crema batida para saborearla… lentamente.  
  
Definitivamente May iba a encontrarles un nuevo uso a las bayas además de hacer pokécubos.  
  
Viendo la manera en que degustaba el pequeño bocadillo, esa oscuridad latente en el corazón de la ahora participante de las exhibiciones de Kalos comenzó a surgir y a manifestarse… por eso, arremetió contra aquellos labios carnosos y le arrebató por la fuerza lo que aún quedaba de tan exquisito manjar, no sin olvidar saborear los pequeños rastros de chocolate en ellos.  
  
Cuando quiso más, él intervino poniendo con dulzura uno de sus dedos sobre su frente.  
  
—Antes de continuar, me gustaría ver mi regalo, muero de la emoción de ver qué es… y si es algo que podamos usar en este momento.  
  
—Ah… el regalo… —¡Por qué justo ahora!—. Bueno, el regalo es de la clase de sorpresa que vas a apreciar después de… tú sabes, por ahora continuemos y…  
  
—¡No, yo quiero verlo ahora! —Definitivamente Harley no era de clase de personas desinteresadas que podían dar algo sin esperar nada a cambio. Su tono de voz cambió drásticamente—. May, no me estarás queriendo decir que tú…  
  
—¡No! ¿Cómo crees? Tu regalo está justo en… mi bolso.  
  
May buscó desesperadamente mientras el ya no tan joven muchacho sólo arqueó una ceja al ver su nerviosismo. Esperaba que al menos se tratara de algo fino y caro.  
  
—¡Adivina quién está por convertiste en la futura reina de Kalos! —Triunfante, sacó la llave que había ganado en su última exhibición—. ¿No estás feliz por eso?  
  
Se levantó rápidamente y se cruzó de brazos.  
  
—Participaste en una exhibición… ¡Y no me lo dijiste! —Ahora SÍ estaba furioso.  
  
—¡Intenté contactarme contigo por el holomisor pero no me respondías, incluso te hablé a la tienda pero nadie me respondió! Y pues, pensé que aún seguías ocupado con el encargo de la señorita Valerie y yo…  
  
—May… teníamos un acuerdo… Tú participarías en esos concursos y yo confeccionaría todos tus atuendos y planificaría las coreografías.  
  
—Mira, si es por lo de la promoción del local no creo que haya ningún problema, tú mejor que nadie sabes que las ventas van bien y…  
  
—¿¡QUÉ TÚ NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ESO HACE MESES DEJÓ DE TRATARSE DE UN ASUNTO PUBLICITARIO!? ¡TONTA!  
  
Esa mirada tan llena de resentimiento la dejó helada y con miedo. Y aunque no tenía un espejo a la mano, pudo ver reflejada esa oscuridad en sus ojos. Dio varios pasos hacia atrás, esta vez dándole la espalda.  
  
—¿Te acordaste si quiera qué día es hoy?  
  
Quería mentirle, al fin que había aprendido mucho de su mentor en cuanto al uso de las artes oscuras de las palabras, pero en aquella ocasión no pudo. La gente no cambia tan fácilmente.  
  
—Perdóname —había tanta sinceridad en aquella frase como en sus lágrimas.  
  
El ex coordinador se llevó una mano al rostro.  
  
—De tus aniversarios con Drew sí te acordabas…  
  
—Harley, por favor, no toques ese tema de nuevo…  
  
—Niégamelo…  
  
—Odio cuando haces eso…  
  
—¡NIÉGALO!  
  
Durante el silencio espectral, las velas de la habitación agotaron su flama.  
  
—Sabes… resulta tan irónico… estuve presente durante tu primer festejo con el pelos de lechuga, ¡Cómo me iba a perder la oportunidad perfecta de arruinarte ese día! Y mientras observaba todo, mientras te miraba tan feliz con él…  
  
Los recuerdos llegaron uno tras otro. Cinco años atrás, cuando lo único que importaba era conseguir los listones junto a su príncipe de verde cabello, cuando a sus trece años creyó conocer el amor, cuando la felicidad se deletreaba en cuatro letras.  
  
—Sentía que era mi culpa, siempre los presioné con burlas y al final cuando todo concluyó, dejé de reírme. Me enfermaban.  
  
Se acordó de la primera vez que pudieron celebrar sus cumpleaños juntos, del paseo en bote que dieron sobre el Lago Valor en Sinnoh, del día que él se enfermó poco antes del concurso en Jubileo y cómo ella se quedó a cuidarlo, aun a costa del listón…  
  
—Al final no pude hacer nada, sencillamente me quede con las ganas. Ese fue el día en el que me di cuenta que la razón de mi ridícula obsesión… era porque estaba enamorado de ti.  
  
… su primer beso… y los muchos otros que vinieron después…  
  
—Pero también fue cuando creí que te había perdido para siempre.  
  
Pero hace _años_ que se había dejado de tratar de Drew. A veces no le parecía tanto tiempo.  
  
—Y sabes —comenzó a reír porque estaba tan herido que se le hacía más fácil que sentarse a llorar—… comienzo a pensar que no estaba tan equivocado.  
  
Avanzó lo suficiente como para estar frente a la puerta, giró la perilla.  
  
—Tú nunca me has querido. Supongo que —se quedó en silencio por un instante, como pensando bien sus palabras— ... no te puedo culpar, no tenías razones para creer la única verdad que te he dicho entre tantas mentiras.  
  
Salió por ella y May tuvo la horrible sensación de que no iba a regresar más.  
  
  
Cacturne y Banette habían escuchado todo el pleito desde la otra alcoba, dieron un pequeño vistazo a la escena: la habitación se encontraba completamente a oscuras, la comida que le había llevado a ‘amo’ todo el día preparar intacta y al final de la mesa se encontraba la jovencita más triste que habían visto en sus vidas. Sintieron que era necesario hacer algo, tal vez para compensar su mala actitud…  
  
Cuando su relación comenzó, ellos fueron los primeros en protestar; Ariados, Wigglytuff y Octillery también pusieron mala cara. ¡No podía venir una chica… o quien fuese… así de pronto a quitarles la exclusividad del cariño de ‘amo’! A medida que comenzaban a pasar más tiempo juntos y menos con ellos, empezaron a portarse hostiles con la castaña y sus pokémon. La situación llegó a ponerse realmente tensa, pero Cacturne fue el primero en notar que sus acciones lastimaban a ‘amo’ y muy a su pesar tuvieron que ceder. No pasó mucho tiempo para que descubrieran que May en realidad era una chica muy amable y gentil y que sus compañeros compartían esa actitud alegre y noble y pronto todos se hicieron buenos amigos.  
  
Encendieron las luces y caminaron tímidamente hasta donde se encontraba. Ahora más que nunca, envidiaban a ese felino que conocieron muchos años atrás que poseía la increíble habilidad de hablar el lenguaje humano. No requerían esa habilidad con ‘amo’ ya que él los entendía perfectamente, pero cuando se trataba de otras personas la cosa cambiaba radicalmente; no hallaban el modo de decirle: “¡Ey! ‘Amo’ puede ser difícil de tratar y a veces —por no decir siempre— se desespera fácilmente, pero no es una mala persona y siempre que se pone así lo ha hecho para evitar que lo lastimen más, nadie nunca ve lo frágil que es su corazón.”  
  
La señorita de Petalburgo continuaba con la cabeza metida entre brazos sin poder contener su llanto. Banette acercó su largo brazo a modo de servilleta, Cacturne cogió lo que se veía más apetitoso y lo sirvió en un plato para ponerlo en el microondas, igual y comer le levantaba el ánimo. Ella aceptó el ofrecimiento del fantasma ya que al señor “perfección” se le había pasado poner el servilletero en la mesa y tras limpiarse el rostro y sonarse la nariz… ¡Banette usó lengüetazo sobre su brazo y comenzó a reír! Cacturne sólo giró los ojos como diciendo “ese payaso de nuevo…” y continuó esperando a que el contador llegara a cero. Al menos aquello logró esbozar una breve sonrisa en rostro demacrado de May… pero definitivamente el apetito se había ido.  
  
Todos escucharon un sonido proveniente de las escaleras, era Ariados que llevaba un buen rato viendo todo. El pokémon planta lanzó un alarido en señal de protesta contra el veneno por andar de chismoso y no apoyar en nada. En la espalda de la araña se encontraba una caja rectangular con un gran moño rojo. Caminó hasta ella y con una de sus patas tiró de su traje. No se sentía con los ánimos suficientes como para abrir el paquete, pero los tres pokémon la animaron a su modo para hacerlo.  
  
Retiró suavemente el envoltorio…  
  
Se trataba de un vestido, aunque no uno como para salir a la calle y menos en esos crudos días de invierno. De escote coqueto tanto en hombros como en el frente, negro satín suave al tacto, un fino encaje color morado adornaba la parte posterior y además había un gran collar de perlas rojas. Por la forma y los colores estaba claro que se había inspirado en un Misdreavus.  
  
Un recuerdo más asaltó su mente.  
  
_Mucho tiempo atrás, durante su viaje a Jotho tuvo que adentrarse a la Torre Quemada de Ciudad Iris, la razón ni la recordaba, pero sí el pánico que el lugar le infundía… ¡Y más con semejante compañía!_  
  
_“Dicen que durante el incendio se murieron muchas personas y pokémon.”_  
  
_“¡No te oigo, no te oigo! ¡Soy de palo y tengo orejas de Magikarp!”_  
  
_“También dicen que los fantasmas aparecen aún a plena luz del día… como ese que está justo frente a ti”_  
  
_Lanzó un grito y se echó a correr atrás de él._  
  
_“¿No que no escuchabas, Tent?”_  
  
_“¡Eres lo peor, Harley! De seguro ni siquiera hay fantasmas aquí”_  
  
_Sintió una extraña presencia a su espalda… giró lo más que pudo la cabeza…_  
  
_“Miseee…”_  
  
_Inconscientemente con el susto, terminó abrazando fuertemente a su casi enemigo._  
  
_“O… ¡Oye! ¿¡Quién te crees para agarrarme de ese modo!?”_  
  
_Nunca la abrazó, pero tampoco hizo esfuerzo alguno por quitársela de encima. Abrió los ojos, se trataba de un Misdreavus que flotaba por ahí._  
  
_“Vez, te dije que había fantasmas.”_  
  
_“Yo pensaba que no les tenías miedo.”_  
  
_“¡Obvio que no les tengo miedo! ¡Me encantan, de hecho! ¿Por qué rayos dices eso?”_  
  
_“Es que… tu corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido… ¡Tú también te espantaste!”_  
  
Hasta ese momento comprendió que lo que había sentido en esa ocasión no era miedo…  
  
Y volvió a hundirse en su depresión.  
  
El trío pokémon corrió hacia ella y en un desesperado intento por consolarla la abrazaron como si se tratase de ‘amo’, Cacturne tuvo que tener especial cuidado de no clavarle una espina y empeorar todo.  
  
—Gracias chicos, de verdad les agradezco… pero yo… yo…  
  
Los tres también se soltaron en llanto con ella.  
  
Siete años atrás se conocieron en un barco, ella “insultó” su arte culinario y se ganó su odio eternamente. Hace seis compartieron un extraño viaje junto con Solidad y el chico que terminaría estando a su lado por poco más de dos años. Hace cuatro, él anunciaba que se retiraba de la coordinación y como por arte de magia desapareció de su vida; dos años después se volvieron a encontrar en una tierra lejana y al siguiente terminó susurrando su nombre en el rincón más oscuro de una lujosa habitación.  
  
Tanto tiempo, tantas vivencias y ella creyó conocerlo realmente. Tal vez en verdad no lo hacía… ¿Conocía también lo que sentía por él?  
  
Sólo había un modo de averiguarlo…  
  
—Por favor, quédense dentro, si regresa, no quiero que se sienta más solo.  
  
Tomó el abrigo que dejó olvidado sobre el perchero y salió en su búsqueda.


	2. You were right

Y en el frío de la noche, deseó poderse llevar un buen cigarrillo a la boca o mejor aún, estar completamente ebrio para así entregarse en los brazos de quien fuera que le hablara bonito, como tantas otras veces había hecho. Metió la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y no halló ni monedas ni tarjeta de crédito. Ah… serían nuevamente él, su soledad y las voces demoniacas de su cabeza.  
  
Ellas seguían ahí, maquilando complejas maneras de hacerla sufrir; ahora mismo le vociferaban las formas más horribles y crueles para vengarse, de hacerle sentir el mismo dolor… no… el doble o el tripe del daño con el que él se sentía. No le horrorizó del todo, tal vez por cosa de la costumbre, pero aquello le dejó ver que seguía siendo el mismo coordinador cruel que buscaba el éxito a base del sufrimiento de otros. Lo que realmente le molestaba era saber que también seguía siendo aquel niño indefenso que a la más mínima provocación huía del mundo para llorar amargamente sin dejar que nadie más lo comprendiera. Intentó en vano deshacerse de las lágrimas que caían por su mentón ya que eran renovadas por otras. Siete… veinte años en los que no dejaba de ser quién era.  
  
Pese a todo, sentía que ella no lo conocía. Ni ella ni nadie. Tal vez ni él mismo. ¿Quién ve el débil rayo de luz sometido en la más perpetua oscuridad? ¿Quién puede contemplar los colores del arcoíris perdidos en un nublado cielo gris? Se perdió en el remolino de luces de una ciudad que nunca dormía: bajo los grandes espectaculares que vendían ilusiones pasajeras, tras los reflejos de los automóviles que transitaban sobre la avenida, frente al hipnótico parpadeo rojo intermitente del paso a nivel del ferroviario. Se quedó sentado en una banca mirando a los transeúntes, de algún modo su ir y venir le recordaban el mar de Portual; le dieron ganas de regresar pero allá nadie le esperaba y probablemente en su nuevo hogar, tampoco.  
  
Se encontraba ahí porque todo el tiempo estuvo huyendo, porque después de un tiempo ya no pudo hacerse a la idea de que May lo hubiese apartado por completo de su vida; de que sin importar lo ingeniosas que fuesen sus jugarretas, ella ya no mostraba la misma ira o desesperación que en el primer año porque a lado de Drew podía soportar lo que fuese. Y tras perder ante su príncipe encantador en la gran final de Johto, tomó la decisión de dejar todo atrás y dedicarse a su otra gran pasión: el diseño de modas. _Evasión_ … Y estaba seguro que no era el único que buscaba esconderse del pasado…  
  
Pero él no era Drew; ni quería ni pretendía serlo. ¡Y creyó que ese era el problema! Al final, ni siquiera estaba seguro por qué ella había aceptado estar con alguien que, aunque se soñara perfecto, sabía de sobra que todos los adjetivos con los que solían llamarlo eran ciertos. La palabra _lástima_ le vino a la mente. Pensó que, quizás con el tiempo, ella sentiría la misma pasión desenfrenada que desde más joven su mera presencia le infundía, el malsano deseo de tenerla entre sus brazos, destruirla con el ardiente fuego de…  
  
Ah, ya estaba desvariando, ¡odiaba ponerse poético! Y el frió no ayudaba, de lo que más se arrepentía era de haberse salido con ropa tan ligera; se supone que estaría el resto de la noche bajo las suaves sábanas buscando calor en un cuerpo ajeno y no sobre una calle de Luminalia llorando como un adolescente rechazado.  
  
—Estúpida May —terminó murmurando mientras tiritaba de frío y contemplaba su aliento disolviéndose en el ambiente de la ciudad—. ¿Y ahora qué se supone que deba hacer?  
  
—Tal vez… ponerte esto.  
  
Una voz, una mano y un abrigo bastante familiares. En otras circunstancias se hubiese dado el lujo de rechazarlo, pero ya estaba bastante lastimado por dentro como para dejar que el clima hiciera estragos con su cuerpo. Lo tomó de mal modo y se lo colocó a toda prisa.  
  
—Lárgate, no quiero volver a verte.  
  
—Me iré sólo si eso es lo que en verdad deseas. ¿Quieres que me vaya?  
  
Seguía temblando, ya no muy seguro si era a causa del frío. Lanzó un largo suspiro que fue barrido por una ráfaga helada.  
  
—No. Siéntate.  
  
—¿También quieres la bufanda?  
  
—N… Dámela… —Con ella se cubrió más de medio rostro pero dejando bien al descubierto su mirada llameante.  
  
Aunque estaban sentados en la misma banca, la distancia entre uno y otro se veía infinita.  
  
—Supongo que un “lo siento” no va a ser suficiente… ¿No es así?  
  
Ni siquiera la estaba volteando a ver.  
  
—Realmente estaba muy entusiasmada por participar en ese evento…  
  
 _“Tanto como para no tomarme en cuenta…nunca lo has hecho…”_  
  
—Pero realmente creí que estabas ocupado confeccionando algo nuevo… Sabes, nunca tuve la oportunidad de verte entrenar cuando eras coordinador pero…  
  
Ahora no dejaba de contemplar su rostro.  
  
—…cuando te veo tan absorto en el estudio confeccionando, ajustado cada detalle, poniendo cada cosa en su lugar… no dejo de admirar la dedicación que le pones, creo que ni siquiera yo me esfuerzo tanto en mis presentaciones. Te respeto mucho por eso.  
  
—Que me respetes no significa que tú…  
  
Aunque no pudo terminar la frase, May supo que la falta de regalo era lo que menos le había molestado. No hay silencio en medio de la ciudad y sin embargo, era como sólo existiese una triste melodía de fondo.  
  
—¿Te acuerdas? —Preguntó bajando la bufanda por debajo de su labio inferior.  
  
—¿De qué?  
  
—Cuando te lo dije…  
  
—Sí… me acuerdo…  
  
—Y yo recuerdo que te reíste…  
  
—¿Aún sigues molesto por eso?  
  
—No esperaba que me creyeras a la primera, supongo… De cualquier manera, sabía que tarde o temprano caerías ante mis encantos, ¿quién no se resiste a este rostro? —presumió con un pequeño ademán.  
  
El mismo vanidoso de siempre, pero por esa ocasión se sentía feliz de fuera así.  
  
—O al menos… eso es lo que todo este tiempo he querido creer —el tono triste de esa frase le borró la sonrisa que acababa de hacer—. May, al final… ¿Por qué aceptaste?  
  
—¿Eh? Bueno yo…  
  
—Sólo soy la forma _fácil_ de que te olvides de Drew…  
  
—¡Harley, deja de poner palabras en mi boca como siempre haces! Es verdad que me dolió mucho cuando todo terminó, pero esa no fue la razón por la que vine a dar a Kalos, ¡yo ni siquiera sabía que estabas aquí hasta que te encontré en el local!  
  
—Eso aún no responde mi pregunta…  
  
—Bien… ¿Quieres saberlo?  
  
¿En verdad lo quería?  
  
Y ella tomó su mano, firmemente.  
  
—Mientras te buscaba recordé…  
  
Estaba tan cálida, casi le quemaba.  
  
—La primera vez que nos conocimos, la primera vez que me mentiste… y la primera vez que me aconsejaste. Tú… me dijiste que debía estudiar más sobre los pokémon, así la gente no tendría por qué hacer ‘mi trabajo’. ¿ _Te acuerdas_?  
  
 _“Yo sólo quería que perdieras, no era que realmente deseara…”_  
  
—Y me acordé de Portual. Te creí cuando me dijiste que estabas arrepentido de todo, cuando tomaste mi mano de la misma forma que yo lo hago en este momento y yo… yo te dije que en verdad eras una buena persona y me sonreíste tan gentilmente…  
  
 _“Te mentía, siempre lo hice y aún en este año lo he hecho… ¿Por qué tu siempre me sonríes cuando lo hago?”_  
  
—Pese a todo… creo que nunca perdí la esperanza de que un día fueras completamente sincero y que entonces tú…  
  
Apartó su mano de la suya.  
  
—¿Esperabas que yo fuese a cambiar? ¿Qué fuera aquella persona que siempre pretendí ser? ¿Esa que está alegre todo el tiempo? ¿La que siempre te dice cosas bonitas? ¡Yo no soy así! No me conoces…  
  
En ocasiones como esa, sólo deseaba darle un buen golpe para acomodarle las ideas, vaya dramático. Por otro lado, así era él y ya no deseaba que fuese de otro modo…  
  
Así era el extraño chico del que se había terminado enamorando.  
  
Se recostó en su hombro.  
  
—El único que no te conoce… eres tú mismo. No eres un monstruo, Harley. A veces eres mezquino, tramposo, actúas sin pensar, caprichoso…  
  
Y mientras seguía con su lista las voces de su cabeza se intensificaban más y más como si se tratase de un concierto de rock. Cuando se volteó para gritarle a todo pulmón el peor insulto que se le ocurrió… ella lo abrazó como ni siquiera lo hizo la primera vez que lo tuvo entre sus brazos.  
  
—Pero también eres dedicado, detallista, te preocupas mucho cuando algo malo pasa, sabes tanto de varias cosas y siempre me apoyas _a tu manera_.  
  
Lentamente, comenzó a responder a ese abrazo.  
  
—No eres como nadie que haya conocido, siempre has sido original; tus presentaciones eran tan únicas como lo son tus atuendos, nunca te ha preocupado lo que otros piensen de ello. Tú siempre has sido… tú. En lo malo… y en lo bueno. ¡Ah! ¡Además cocinas delicioso!  
  
May tampoco negaba lo que era, especialmente en la glotonería.  
  
El azul zafiro de sus ojos se fundió en una tonalidad verde azulada mientras que un rosa pálido adornaba las mejillas de ambos.  
  
—…Y besas muy bien.  
  
—Oh… ¿Y sólo eso? —Preguntó en su ya habitual tono. El rostro de la chica se pintó del mismo color que su pañoleta.  
  
—N… no… —aunque tampoco pudo evitar ser contagiada por esa malicia—. ¿Te acuerdas de… esa primera vez?  
  
—¿La tuya o la mía?  
  
—Pues… obvio que la nuestra…  
  
—Ah… entonces la tuya.  
  
Sin aguantarse, los dos se echaron a reír. Ya habían aprendido a tomarse con cierto humor lo que tiempo atrás sólo hubiese dado paso a una persecución con pokémon lanzando rayos. Y habían aprendido más que eso, juntos.  
  
—May… ¿Me quieres?  
  
—Sí, te quiero.  
  
Pero deseaba que ella no hubiese adoptado esa mala manía suya de decir las cosas a la ligera, o peor aún, de mentir por complacer. A veces las falsedades llevan mucho de cierto y las verdades encierran oscuros secretos.  
  
—¡Repítelo! Quiero… ¡Quiero estar seguro de que no estas mintiendo!  
  
La gente y el tiempo pasan frente a ellos; pasado, presente. Él hace un ridículo disfraz y ella se lleva la penosa sorpresa de su vida. Él confecciona el traje de su segunda presentación y se ríe al revelarle que ha subido una talla desde la última vez y ella le promete empezar con la dieta. Él le gana por primera vez en Izabe y ella se pone a entrenar en serio para que jamás vuelva a ocurrir. Él la tiene en sus brazos preguntándole si ha cambiado de sentimientos. Y ella…  
  
—Sí… Te quiero… ¡Te quiero! Y sé que tú me has querido siempre.  
  
Ella lo besa, no con frenesí pero sí con una pasión sincera que en otro lugar y otro tiempo sólo un loco hubiese podido soñar… o a lo mejor sí estaban locos, ¡pero qué bella era la locura de estar juntos!  
  
—Vamos a casa, mi galletita de jengibre.  
  
—Harley… gracias por demostrarme que no me equivoqué al creer en ti. Feliz aniversario.  
  
—No… gracias a ti. Yo también te quiero mucho y creo en ti.  
  
Tomados de la mano, caminaron ante un futuro incierto, porque nunca dejarían de ser quienes eran. Tras esos centímetros adicionales, el coordinador amanerado y excéntrico entrelazaba los dedos de la joven y alegre promesa de Hoenn; dos eternos rivales que pese a todo seguirían pelando por pequeñeces y teniendo extrañas aventuras en un mundo donde todo era posible. No sabían si mañana o pasado seguirían juntos pero mientras así fuese…  
  
—¡Ay! ¡Mira lo que tienen en esa tienda de allá!  
  
—¿En dón…? —con un rápido movimiento, le tapó los ojos con la bufanda.  
  
—¡Ah! ¡No hagas eso a media calle! ¡Nos vamos a matar!  
  
Lo disfrutarían cada instante.


End file.
